Of Dragons and Digital Monsters
by Dragonrider10
Summary: Weeks after establishing peace on the Island of Berk after the defeat of the Red Death, a new threat arises as Loki plots his revenge for Hiccup and Toothless for destroying one of Loki's most powerful allies: to destroy the hard won peace. * Full Summary Inside*
1. Prolog

A How To Train Your Dragon and Digimon: Frontier Crossover

Summary: Weeks after establishing peace on the Island of Berk after the defeat of the Red Death, a new threat arises as Loki plots his revenge for Hiccup and Toothless for destroying one of Loki's most powerful allies: to destroy the hard won peace. Yet when Odin and Thor get wind of Loki's plan, they contact an old friend who agrees to help them. Yet this will cause a change of events that will be felt in completely different dimensions, that when they cross paths, nothing will be the same ever again...

Rating: Teen +

For: Creature violence, intense action, blood, ext...

Main Characters: Hiccup,Toothless, and Takuya and Takuya's beast Spirit form BurningGreymon.

Time line: Takes place after How To Train Your Dragon and after season four: Digimon Frontier.

I will be taking elements from the How To Train Your Dragon book, movie, and making references to Digimon Frontier, so I would recommend you, the reader, to be familiar with either of the above to understand the story. Read and enjoy!

One element I will be using from the book How To Train Your Dragon is the language the dragons spoke, called Dragoness, and over time in this story Takuya learns to speak it in order to learn and live among the dragons. Dragoness will be written in bold text with '' or to indicate the dragons talking.

Prolog: Calm Before the Storm

It was a bitterly cold winter night on the island of Berk. The wind was howling, the sound was akin to a low moaning, sending shivers up anyone's spine who heard it. The cold was biting, like dragon fangs biting at flesh a thousand times. Snow was blinding everything, and one could only see white in front of them if they dared to walk into the storm.

However, inside the home of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the storm was no problem.

Hiccup himself, was sitting by the hearth of the burning stone fireplace in the great room of his father's lodge, with his dragon Toothless the Night Fury by his side. " Well, it looks like its going to be a long winter Toothless." Hiccup said with a sigh as he looked out to see the blinding snow.

*Later that night...*

Not far from the village, a figure laid still in the snow, its large body covered with snow.

It suddenly stirred...as it weakly lifted up to stand on its knees, as it then collapsed back onto the frozen and cold ground, groaning in pain, as its large, feather, and fiery wings were stiff and frozen. Its red and golden colored armor that covered it body was frosted with ice.

'** Ugh, what happened...I feel frozen stiff... Oh wait... I AM frozen stiff**.'

The dragon-like creature's eyes weakly opened, revealing them to be a brilliant blue, as it struggled again to get up and instincts were going wild in its mind, yelling at it to find a warm shelter or otherwise freeze to death.

'** I need to get out of this storm or I'm going to become a Digimon Popsicle**...'

When the Digimon finally got to its feet, it let out a roar of pain when he his legs give way and his armor scrape against a wound on his side as he steady himself next to a large pine tree to keep himself from falling. He looked at it closely: it was angry looking, deep, bloody gashes running down his side that looked like claw marks. Parts of his chest armor were damaged and destroyed where the claw marks dug into his chest armor.

' **Damn! Just damn great! Not only am I stuck out here in the middle of absolutely NOWHERE, I'm injured ! Think Takuya, think...don't panic now**. '

Looking behind him, he noticed the faint trail of smoke, despite the near-blinding snow around him, he had a moment of hope. '**If there is smoke then that means there people nearby that might help me...'**

With one final effort to get himself up, Takuya, now in his Beast Spirit form BurningGreymon, he straightened himself upright with a hiss of pain, as he brought one of his hands down to cover the wound on his side, and step by step, walked towards the village, fighting against stinging pain and blinding snow and freezing winds.


	2. Chapter 1

Main characters in this chapter: Takuya (BurningGreymon), Hiccup,Toothless, and Stoick.

Music Suggestion: Wounded by John Powell

Warnings: None for this chapter

Author's Note: In the Book " How To Train Your Dragon" Hiccup was able to understand the dragon's language called Dragoness, which will be represented in bold with ' ' to indicate the dragons talking.

Stoick, the leader of the island of Berk and Hiccup's father, had just walked outside his home to inspect the village. The snow storm that blew threw last night had long since gone, and there was a thick blanket of snow on the ground. The air was bitterly cold and still. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, until Stoick stumbled upon something he didn't expect: the limp form of BurningGreymon lying in the snow, passed out and a small red spot next to his side. Stoick instantly knew what the red spot was: blood. And it only meant one thing, this new dragon was injured. He then ran back to the village to get his son Hiccup.

Meanwhile, back in the village, Hiccup himself was doing some chores as he inspected the food stock and the farm animals that were housed in the village's store house, a large wooden building with stalls and pens inside for the yaks,goats, and whatever other livestock the village had was protected from the elements during the winter months on Berk.

" Hiccup! There's an emergency!" Hiccup whipped around as he heard his father shout his name. " Dad, what's going on!" Hiccup said worriedly. " Hiccup, just outside the village boarders, I found this injured dragon, yet I have no idea as to what species it is. I figured you would know. I would recommend to bring your friends and there dragons, as this one is a big one and it would be nearly impossible for just you, me, or Toothless to move it." Stoick explained. " Alright Dad, let me get Toothless set up and get Astrid and the others, you get the healer to come, since you said the dragon was injured." Hiccup reasoned as he ran back to his home. Hiccup ran into his room, grabbed his journal and pencil in order to record whatever this new dragon was.

A few hours later...*

Hiccup was sketching the new dragon that was resting in the great hall in his journal. It was a challenge transporting the wounded dragon back to the great hall, the only place in the whole village that could fit a dragon this size. The village was a buzz about the arrival of the new, strange dragon-like being.

Hiccup then placed his journal down as the village healer finished wrapping bandages around the wound. They had to remove the Dragon Digimon's chest armor in order to get to the injury and properly heal it. The healer grabbed a cloth and placed it in a bowl of water to wash his bloodied hands as he sighed " This is all I can do for now. It's up to the dragon here now...he needs to rest and recover. Hiccup, I hope you know what your doing here with this dragon." The healer got up, packed up his supplies and left the great hall. Hiccup's attention then focused on the sleeping dragon. Toothless was growing uneasy, he didn't like the idea of being in the great hall with Hiccup around this new dragon that neither of them had ever seen before. For Thor's sake, they didn't even know what this new dragon could do! Yet he was also concerned for the dragon's well-being.

Toothless let out a worried whine, sniffing the new dragon. He was anxiously waiting for the dragon to wake up. " I know Toothless, I'm worried as well." Hiccup sighed as he comfortingly petted Toothless's head. ' I hope the new dragon wakes up soon, I'm getting worried.' Toothless said in Dragoness, the language of the dragons on Berk as he lied down and curled around his rider, while keeping an eye . " Same here bud." Hiccup said with a yawn as sleep began to overcome him, and the last thing he remember before drifting off to sleep was the peaceful quietness of the great hall.

Yet things were about to get chaotic soon...and the peaceful island of Berk wouldn't remain the same...


	3. Chapter 2:A Rude Awakening

Of Dragons and Digital Monsters

Chapter 2

Title: Rude Awakening

Main Characters: Gobber, Hiccup, Toothless, and BurningGreymon

Music Suggestion: None

Warnings: Some intense moments

So cold, so dark...

So confusing, so many voices speaking to him at the same as he groaned, slowly waking up.

" I think he's waking up..."

"Hiccup, stand back! Let me get my hammer incase it's dangerous!"

"DAD! Put the hammer AWAY NOW!"

At the exact moment he heard the word hammer, BurningGreymon's eyes snapped open, as he quickly rose to his feet, nostrils flaring and eyes narrowed as he roared defensively, looking around wildly as he finally laid his eyes on the two Vikings before him. Completely ignoring his injuries, he lunged straight for Stoick, who readied himself as he swung his Hammer, striking BurningGreymon on his side. BurningGreymon roared wildly as he then readied his Wildlife Tsunami attack, but before he had the chance to use his attack, Toothless soon filled up his field of vision, as the Night Fury tackled the Beast Spirit of Flame to the ground, glaring at him. Toothless roared back at BurningGreymon, who roared back at the Night Fury.

"Toothless, get off NOW!" Hiccup yelled over the chaos. Once Hiccup managed to get his dragon to calm down and get off BurningGreymon, the young Viking looked back at BurningGreymon, who's muscles were tensed, pupils narrowed and breathing heavy. "Easy big guy, easy." Hiccup soothingly to the dragon-digimon, slowly and carefully approaching him as not to startle the already on-the-alert dragon. BurningGreymon then kneeled down to Hiccup's level, eyes narrowed down at him. " You can trust me, it's going to be fine..." Hiccup shushed quietly as he placed his right hand on the digimon's snout, hoping to calm the dragon down. BurningGreymon then slowly began to relax, there was something about Hiccup's scent that soothed him, it let him know right away that he could trust him.

Toothless was watching the scene unfolding before him warily, making sure his master wasn't in any immediate danger. "That's its, just calm down. You're safe here." Hiccup said encouragingly as BurningGreymon began to calm down even further. BurningGreymon then letted out a keen of pain as he grabbed his injured side and rolled on his uninjured side. 'Are you alright?' Toothless huffed in dragoness, it sounded like a small groan from the Night Fury to human ears. BurningGreymon then looked at the Night Fury quizzically, and then rumbled 'What do you think!' as he hissed in pain curled in on himself, trying to fight off the pain. " Hey, just take it easy." Hiccup sighed as he sat down next to BurningGreymon, looking at him worriedly. BurningGreymon then fell back asleep as the pain subsided, groaning in relief.

" You get some rest big guy." Hiccup said reassuringly as he sighed worriedly. After BurningGreymon finally fell asleep, Hiccup knew he was going to have to tell Astrid and the others about this new dragon. Just as Hiccup was about to leave the Great Hall, he looked behind him to see Toothless curl around BurningGreymon's sleeping form, and couldn't help but smile at his dragon, knowing now that this new dragon will be alright.

When the door to the Great Hall finally closed, BurningGreymon opened his eyes and smiled slightly, before falling asleep again, resting easy knowing he was safe here.


End file.
